Do you miss me?
by WhenFangirlsAttack00
Summary: That's it. I want out, and now I am. Vegeta, what I wanted to tell you is that I'm pregnant. You're going to be a father. I know that you'll be angry, so I've left. You have nothing to distract you. I love you Vegeta, but I've had enough. Goodbye.
1. I Want Out!

AN: So I know that I have a whole bunch of stories that I'm behind on, however I HAD to write this story. I've very recently become a DBZ fangirl and of course my favorite couple is Vegeta X Bulma! I was reading a whole bunch of fanfics like this one…and I didn't really like them. They were so short and were all the same. So I'm writing my own in hopes that others will find it enjoyable. Please read, enjoy, and review.

Disclaimer: I do not own Dragon Ball Z or any of the characters (this goes for the entire fic)

Chapter 1: I want out!

"Vegeta, I have to tell you something." No response came from the Gravity Room. She tried again. "Vegeta, can I talk to you for a minute?" That didn't work either. "Vegeta get your ass out here now!"

"What the hell do you want woman?" Vegeta was shirtless and coated in sweat when he opened the door. As ticked off as she was, Bulma couldn't deny that there was only one word to describe him at this moment…Sexy.

"I have something to tell,"

"Not now!" The door was slammed right in her face.

"Jackass! What the hell!" Bulma stood there for a minute or two before retreating back to the house. She took up reading a book. She had no idea what she was reading but anything was better then thinking and focusing her rage on Vegeta.

When Vegeta walked in around eleven at night, Bulma had already gone up to her room. Vegeta opened the fridge and saw a plate of food that he assumed had been left for him. He ate it quickly and then proceeded to take a shower and was soon in his room asleep feeling slightly uneasy.

The next morning Vegeta woke up and headed straight for the Gravity Room. He didn't feel up to eating. For some reason he didn't feel up to anything.

Bulma woke up a few hours later and made breakfast for the both of them. She ate slowly, carefully. She wasn't hungry. She only felt sick and she knew why. Bulma sighed and threw the rest of her food away and cleaned her plate. She was going to try and talk to Vegeta again, but she figured that would only cause problems. He was training and he hadn't eaten so he would be in an even worse mood then usual. Best not to test his patience.

Bulma continued her book. She half-heatedly read each word and mindlessly flipped the pages until she realized it was one in the afternoon. His majesty was going to want lunch. She got up and walked back into the kitchen surprised to find that his breakfast hadn't been touched. Strange.

Bulma threw out the breakfast and made a huge lunch which she placed in the refrigerator. She wasn't particularly hungry but she took a sandwich and began to eat.

Ten minutes later Vegeta walked in with a prideful scowl on his face. He opened the door to the refrigerator, took out the plate of sandwiches, and began eating all the while ignoring the girl across from him. Bulma broke the silence.

"Umm…Vegeta, I have to tell you,"

"No time woman. I don't want to hear about your problems. I need to train and you're distracting."

Bulma was a bit taken aback. Not as much with the words but with how nonchalantly he said them.

"It's important. I'm,"

"I don't care! Just do your job and serve me! I have no time to hear your countless complaints."

Bulma was getting irritated. "Listen to me. I'm,"

"What did I just say? I don't give a damn about you or your stories! And who are you to tell me to listen? I'm the one who gives the orders!"

"You bastard!" Bulma lost it. "I given you my home, my food, my money, my time, me, and you still call me a distraction! I've had enough of you! Go back to training, I don't care anymore! Get the hell out!"

Vegeta smirked. "I intend to," Vegeta stood up. "I expect my dinner around eleven woman." He headed back to the Gravity Room.

Bulma screamed. "That…is…enough!" Bulma grabbed a piece of paper and a pen and wrote a quick note. She then grabbed some capsules and went out to the car. "I'll be back, I've gotta go to the store." She called out to the Gravity Room. Not surprisingly there was no response.

"That's it," she said as she pulled into the airport. "I want out."

OOoooOOoooOOoooOOoooOO

Vegeta was back in the house at midnight starving in more then one way. "Woman! Get down here!" Vegeta opened the fridge expecting to find dinner. Instead he found a note.

Vegeta,

That's it. I want out, and now I am. I've tried to talk to you but you literally slam doors in my face to keep me out. It's not you, it's me. Well no, it is you. But it doesn't matter anymore. Vegeta, what I wanted to tell you is that I'm pregnant. You're going to be a father. I know that you'll be angry, so I've left. You have nothing to distract you. I hope one day you'll find someone that you really do love. I wish that it was me, but it obviously is not. I love you Vegeta, but I've had enough. Goodbye. ~ Bulma

Vegeta starred at the note. Three lines kept running through his mind. "I've left" "I wish that it was me, but it obviously is not" and "I'm pregnant"


	2. Missing You

AN: Thanks for the review and hope you enjoy chapter 2!

Chapter 2: Missing You

"That insolent incompetent woman! How could she do this? Who gave her the goddamn right to upright and leave?" Vegeta knew it sure as hell wasn't him.

"I've left" Why did she leave? Had she really been pushed that far over the edge? Was she really that weak?

"I wish that it was me, but it obviously is not" Of course it was her! Who else could it be? She was stubborn, determined, and filled with never ending pride. What in her freaking mind could have made her think otherwise?

"I'm pregnant" This, even Vegeta couldn't deny. All day she had been trying to tell him. That's why she had come out to the Gravity Room and interrupted his training. That's what she was trying to say during lunch. And every time, every single goddamn time she tried to tell him, he blew her off. That much, Vegeta could openly accept that it was a small insignificant fraction of his fault. But the other two? He couldn't figure it out.

Vegeta punched the nearest wall which sent a clean crack straight up through it. It would have broken into two if he wasn't so out of focus. All of the emotions spinning around and inside of him were fogging his concentration.

Emotions were truly the greatest distraction, and that was why Vegeta didn't bother with them half the time. It was also part of the reason that he had no idea what to do. He wanted to chase after her. He had too. But at the time, he couldn't. He wouldn't waste his time hunting down a stubborn woman. But how could he afford not to?

OOoooOOoooOOoooOOoooOO

It had only been a week. Only seven days, and he was going insane. He couldn't sleep, he couldn't eat, he couldn't train. Nothing made sense. How? How could that woman cause his entire world to be knocked off balance?

Vegeta was in the Gravity Room attempting to train, but it wasn't very effective. He was distracted and frustrated. With each punch, every kick, frustration poured out, but it wasn't enough. Something was missing.

When Vegeta was back in the house after fifteen straight hours of training, he headed straight to his room without eating a thing. He couldn't remember the last time he ate. He couldn't remember the last time he had actually had a decent training session. And he couldn't remember the last time he slept for more then three hours straight. The axis that had once held Vegeta's world was gone.

As Vegeta was lying in his bed staring at the ceiling he realized what was missing. Control over the situation.

Vegeta wasn't used to not being in control. He wanted to be waited on; he wanted to be in charge of the world. When that woman was still around he could have his way in every which way he sought. Without her, nothing was right.

He missed her. It was difficult to admit it, but he did. He desperately missed her. He missed her stubbornness. He missed the way they would fight, make-up, and then find their way into a bed together. He knew that more then half of those fights had been caused by him, and he knew that she didn't like them. But that's all Vegeta was familiar with, and he never thought that one day she would leave due to one. Was the woman leaving his fault? Yes. He was a factor in the entire incident. But she was part of it too. He wouldn't take all the blame for her idiocy. He wouldn't. And with that Vegeta closed his eyes and tried his hardest to welcome the uneasy sleep that was sure to come.

AN: Super short yeah I know but guess what? The next chapter is going to be long because I'm combining the second half of this chapter and the entire next chapter together! I think it will work better that way. So thanks for reading chapter two and stay tuned for chapter three because I'm hoping to post it in a week or two after I'm done editing it.


	3. Think About It

AN: Thanks for all of the reviews and support it really means a lot to me! So without further ado, it gives me great pleasure to present to you chapter three!

Chapter 3: Think About It

Two weeks. That's how long Vegeta had held out until he finally gave into his stubbornness. And even then he had convinced himself that he was doing this for the idiot woman and not for his own wants. Either way, Vegeta found himself in the presence of the only house he thought the woman would possibly go to.

When Goku opened the door he was slightly surprised to see Vegeta. He was even more surprised to see how disheveled he looked. His clothes appeared a bit shabby and his hair was carelessly brushed in every which direction then how he usually styled it. But the most noticeable difference were the dark circles placed heavily under his eyes. He seemed to be exhausted.

"Vegeta, what are you doing here?"

"Have you seen the woman?"

Goku raised his eyebrows at the bluntness of Vegeta's words.

"By woman, do you mean Bulma?"

Vegeta rolled his eyes. "Yes what other woman would I be talking about? Have you seen her?"

"Why are you asking me? Don't you live with her?"

"Not that it's any of your business but she left a few days ago." Vegeta crossed his arms. He was beginning to get annoyed. No, annoyed was an understatement. He was getting seriously pissed off.

"How long is a few days ago?"

"What the hell does it matter Kakarot? Have you seen her or not?"

"What did you do?" Goku innocently questioned.

"Like I said, that's none of your goddamn business, that's what! Tell me where she is!"

"I haven't seen Bulma in a while so I don't know if I'd be much help to you. But honestly, what did you do this time?"

Vegeta was next to foaming in the mouth. "You insolent! Why can't you ever be serious?"

"Vegeta, I don't know what happened, but its obvious that you did something to upset Bulma again. I suggest letting her blow off some steam, that's usually the smartest thing to do. She'll come back. I'm sure that,"

"SHE DIDN'T LEAVE!" Vegeta abruptly turned on his heel and flew off in the opposite direction. "Pointless. Why the hell would the woman want to come here for anyway? Why the hell was I thinking?"

Goku shook his head and closed the door.

"He has too much pride for his own good." Goku walked up the stairs and knocked on a door. "Bulma are you awake?"

OOoooOOoooOOoooOOoooOO

With each passing day, life seemed to get both harder and easier. She missed Vegeta, she couldn't deny it. She had contemplated going back countless times in the past two weeks, but she could never bring herself to do it. She wouldn't lose anymore energy over that bastard. But even though it was sometimes a struggle to get though even an hour, with each passing day that she stayed away, she found a reason to be happy. She had her freedom for a start. She was in charge of herself and didn't have to bend over backwards, sideways, inside out, and upside to please someone who didn't even care about her.

But even all of the positives couldn't keep Bulma from feeling depressed once in a while. How could she have left him all alone like that? How was she going to raise their child without him by her side? Did he even miss her? All of these questions and more played like film without sound and repeated daily. Nothing could keep the semi-guilt in her actions away.

"Bulma, you awake?" Bulma was yanked out of her trance by Goku's voice. He walked into her room. "Hey, you okay? You're usually downstairs by now."

"I'm sorry; I've just had a lot on my mind."

"I can imagine. I know how you must be feeling. And I know how things must have been for you, but Vegeta isn't a bad guy. He just, doesn't always understand. In fact he was just here looking for you."

Bulma's eyes snapped open. "Vegeta was here? And he didn't sense me at all?" Confusion was written on Bulma's face. "How is that possible?"

"I doubt he could sense himself," Goku answered with a sad expression. "He was so unfocused. He didn't look really good either. I've never seen him that way before."

Bulma sighed. "I…I can't go back to him now. I know I should but…"

"Bulma," Goku sat down next to her on the bed. "I don't know what went on between you two. And I don't want to tell you what to do. I may not understand the relationship that you and Vegeta share, but I do know enough to see that you're both unhappy."

"I don't care. It doesn't matter. I'm not doing this for me." She looked down at her still relatively flat stomach. "I'm doing this for us. This baby is going to be born with or without Vegeta. I don't want our child growing up without a father, but if I do go back to him…" Bulma paused a moment to let a few stray tears escape. "If I go back to him, it will be the same as if he's not there."

"I get it. Vegeta doesn't seem like the fatherly type. But I still don't like seeing you two apart and miserable. He should know that you,"

"You can't tell him!" Bulma almost shrieked as she cut Goku off.

"I'm not saying a thing. And I'm also not telling you to go running back to him either. Just think about it…please." Goku got up from the bed and started making his way to the door.

"Goku," Goku stopped halfway out. "You're right; he's not a bad guy. But I've had enough. I can't go back. At least…not now."

"You can stay as long as you need to. And don't worry; we'll keep your secret." Goku gave one of his infamous Goku smiles.

Just as Goku finished stepping out of the doorway he swore he heard Bulma whisper to herself.

"I'm not weak…I'm not."

AN: I hope you enjoyed chapter three! I feel like it was a little rushed but I didn't want to drag it out too long. So please review and tell me what you think. Also I'm asking everyone to please pray for Japan. Send them your love, support, and many prayers. Thanks again everyone.


	4. The Encounter

Chapter 4: The Encounter

Bulma was surrounded by dresses, shoes, jewelry, and make-up of every color, brand, and cost imaginable. But for the first time in her life, this didn't make her light up with joy.

"Bulma, cheer up, I brought you out to make you smile, not make you feel worse." Chi-Chi came back from the dressing room wearing a cherry red dress accompanied with matching shoes. The dress was coated in sequins and had a short cutoff at the end.

"That dress looks amazing on you." Bulma exclaimed hoping to change the topic.

Chi-Chi beamed at this. "You think so?" She posed in the mirror admiring the view. "I love the dress but Goku would kill me if I bought it. Even though it's on sale it still costs a fortune. And I've already gotten so much."

It was true. This was the seventh clothing store they had been to and Chi-Chi had bought at least one thing at every store.

"Go for it. Once Goku sees you in it he'll be so busy trying to get it off that he'll forget all about the price."

"You think so?" It wasn't hard to please Chi-Chi while shopping. "I suppose you're right. I'll get it, it is on sale after all. Now, what are we going to do about you?"

"What do you mean?" Bulma shrugged.

"I mean you are usually the one dragging me shopping and today you've barely gotten a thing." This was a reference to the lack of shopping bags that Bulma was carrying.

"I don't really need anything right now. Besides, I'm starting to show and whatever I get isn't going to fit in a few weeks let alone months."

Chi-Chi rolled her eyes. "It will all fit afterwards and you might as well look pretty in the meantime. Now get up, I'll help you find something."

"Fine," Bulma reluctantly rose from her chair. There was no sense fighting with Chi-Chi. "You win. Let's shop."

The duration of the afternoon was spent running around the mall visiting every store they could find. It would've continued if the two hadn't gotten hungry and agreed to go home for dinner being that both were out of money. They also weren't sure if they could trust Goku or Gohan with the task of making dinner.

The entire ride home the two girls conversed about everything that had to do with nothing. Bulma had to admit – shopping and pointless talking was a great way to spend a day. They were just discussing what was going to be for dinner when they walked in the door and were surprised to be greeted by a familiar face.

"Yamcha!" Bulma gasped.

"Hey Bulma, Chi-Chi, how's it been?"

"Oh Yamcha it's so nice to see you." Chi-Chi greeted her guest as she walked up the stairs to drop her bags off in her room. "I'll be right back."

Yamcha got up and went over to help Bulma with hers. "It's great to see you too." He called up the stairs. He then turned to the other girl. "Bulma it's been a while. How've you been?"

Bulma was still stunned to see Yamcha. She was motionless and speech was failing her.

"Uh, Bulma…are you okay?"

"What? Yeah, umm…hi." Bulma was blushing ten shades of red. "Sorry it's just that, I wasn't expecting to see you here."

Yamcha laughed. "Yeah I wasn't expecting on stopping by myself. I was just traveling around and I heard you were in the neighborhood." Yamcha's smile faded a bit as he continued. "Goku told me what happened between you and Vegeta. I'm really sorry."

Bulma smiled a little bit hiding her true feelings. "Thanks, it means a lot."

There was an awkward silence for a while until Chi-Chi walked back in. "So Yamcha, are you staying for dinner."

"Oh I don't want to burden you any more then I have."

"It's no trouble at all. In fact I insist. You simply must stay."

"Oh, thanks." Yamcha started a faint blush on his cheeks.

Chi-Chi glanced over at Bulma. "Bulma, why don't you take Yamcha into the living room, I'm sure you two have a lot to catch up on."

Bulma led the two of them into the living room and they both sat down on a one of the loveseats.

"So, Yamcha…how have you been?"

"Pretty good I guess. I've been traveling around a lot. I was hoping to come by and see Goku; it's just great luck that you also happen to be here. I've missed you Bulma."

"I've missed you too Yamcha. And with everything that's happened, I'm really glad to see you. It's nice to see a friendly face."

"I'm sure. I can't believe what a jerk he was. I always knew he was trouble, but seriously you're better off without him. He was only holding you back. He didn't really care about you Bulma. He was stringing you along." Yamcha pushed his hair back and continued on. "He only wanted you for your house and your body. He never really loved you. You'll be much happier without…Bulma?"

Bulma's eyes had become red and swollen, salt water staining her cheeks. Her entire body was shaking.

"Bulma please don't cry. I didn't mean to upset you. It's just…I'm so sorry I shouldn't have said those things."

"I don't know if Goku told you…but I'm pregnant. I'm pregnant with Vegeta's child."

Yamcha lowered his eyes level with the ground. "Yeah, he told me. I wish I could help more. You know I'd do anything for you Bulma. If you need anything, and I mean anything, just ask." Yamcha awkwardly placed his arms around the blue haired girl. "I'll never leave you Bulma. I'll always be here for you."

Bulma closed her eyes and continued on crying. She didn't respond. She didn't think she could.

OOoooOOoooOOoooOOoooOO

That night Bulma stayed awake staring at the dark ceiling in her room. She didn't want to think, but she couldn't help herself. She couldn't get her mind of Yamcha, and for that matter, Vegeta.

During dinner Bulma had stayed quiet for the majority of the time and for good reason. What Yamcha had said hurt her. But what hurt even more was the fact that what he had said was right.

Vegeta didn't care about her. That much was evident. She had been fooled when Goku had said that he had come looking for her. But that was only an act – an act of selfishness that is. All he wanted was someone to cook for him. And if that same body could also provide free sex well all the better.

Vegeta wasn't right for her. He was a complete and utter jackass, and when she had taken him in, she had known that. But she had made a mistake along the way. Her mistake was that she had fallen in love with that jackass, and now she was hurt and alone with his child.

Her next move was instinctive. Bulma took the pillow from behind her and placed in over her face. Then she screamed. She screamed as loud as she could, all the while praying that she wouldn't wake anybody up. After she was out of breath and couldn't muster up any more air to waste she removed the pillow and continued staring at the ceiling. She was crying again. This was something that she had been doing a lot of lately. With each tear she let out a fear, a weakness, a memory. She was destroying herself from the inside out.

"Vegeta..." Bulma sobbed. "…I miss you. I'm so sorry."

Bulma closed her stinging eyes. She was asleep in a matter of minutes. That night her dreams were full of Yamcha, Vegeta, and confusion.

OOoooOOoooOOoooOOoooOO

Yamcha came over again the next day. Bulma was groggily making her way down the stairs when she met him in the kitchen.

"Hello Bulma!" Yamcha greeted with a huge smile.

Bulma rubbed her eyes attempting to wake herself. "Oh, hey Yamcha. Good morning."

"More like good afternoon. It's noon."

"Uhhh,' Bulma groaned. "I slept like crap. Wait," Bulma peaked through the closest doorways. "Where is everyone?"

"Chi-Chi went shopping for food and Goku and Gohan went out to train." Yamcha had a mindless grin on his face. "Chi-Chi told me to stay so someone would be home when you woke up."

Bulma grabbed a glass and filled it with water. "Oh…well in that case, thanks."

"You're still upset from yesterday aren't you?" The smile was quickly replaced with a worried look. "I was way out of line and I can't apologize enough. I'm sure he loves you."

Bulma sipped her water. "If he does he sure has a strange way of showing it. I'm not angry Yamcha. I thought about it last night, and you're right." Bulma leaned back on the kitchen counter. "Do you know what? When I tried telling him that I was pregnant, he called me a distraction. He told me that I was suppose to serve him and leave him alone. You're right. He doesn't care about me."

Yamcha sighed. "Maybe…he's just confused."

"No!" Bulma exclaimed. "He's not confused. He knows goddamn well what he's doing when he speaks to me. He used me, and I fell for it. I'm such an idiot." Bulma began crying again. "I'm so, so stupid. Damn it I'm getting so sick of crying all the time"

"You're not stupid. He's the stupid one. He's an idiot if he let you go. And you're allowed to cry. If fact it's kind of expected"

"It's not okay that I'm crying and I am an idiot. I hate my life right now. I can't believe how awful I am. I hate myself I hate everything about myself. Why the hell am I such a…"

Bulma was cut off by Yamcha kissing her. Right then and there he pressed his lips against hers, and it wasn't a light kiss either. Bulma didn't know what to do. She wanted to move. Her mind was protesting, pleading herself to push him off of her. But her body wasn't budging, it was frozen in terror. And when Yamcha pulled back to allow them to breathe, Bulma could only scream one word.

"Vegeta!"

AN: Sorry for the wait I couldn't think of anything to write and then one day during study hall I began writing the beginning part of this chapter and it all seemed to click. So I hope you enjoyed chapter 4 and hopefully chapter 5 will jump into my head the same way this one did. Thanks for reading and stay tuned.


	5. Shattered

AN: Thanks everyone who has reviewed so far =D Those reviews have been my motivation to finish this chapter before school gets out for break.

Chapter 5: Shattered

"Vegeta!"

Yamcha let go of Bulma and backed away. "What? Did you just say...?" Yamcha reversed himself into a drawer secured to the wall smacking his head into the corner. As he clutched his head in pain Bulma pushed herself off of the edge of the sink where she had been backed into.

"I'm sorry," Bulma bolted out of the kitchen knocking the glass of water from the counter where she had set it down earlier. As it fell to the ground and shattered, Bulma couldn't help but feel as though the glass was mimicking what had just taken place in her heart.

Once upstairs Bulma darted into her room and locked the door behind her. She advanced in collapsing face-down on her bed and began sobbing into her pillow. They were deep sobs that used up most, if not all of her oxygen. These sobs for the first time however where not followed by tears. It had finally happened. She had run out of water. She had cried herself dry.

Bulma attempted to catch her breath, but this failed and only caused her to choke out the small amount of air that she had left.  
She couldn't believe what had just happened. Yamcha kissed her. No…he had made-out with her. And she had let him. Even though her mind had been screaming to shove him off, her body hadn't been planning on moving anytime soon. If she hadn't been able to yell out Vegeta's name, who knows what would be happening right now. As wrong as it was, somewhere deep within, she had enjoyed it. She wanted to go back downstairs and kiss him again. She wanted him to love her – and she wanted to love him. But if she did want to love him, then why had she called out for Vegeta?

While her body had been in its state of pleasure, her mind had taken over, and in her desperation to be saved from herself, she had pleaded for Vegeta to come and rescue her. Of all people – what had convinced her that the person she wanted was the man that she had run away from? Was she really that desperate? She must be.

After a few minutes there was a knock at her bedroom door. "Bulma…can I come in?"

Bulma rose herself up to a sitting position and sat cross-legged on her bed hugging a pillow. She stayed silent and just stared at the locked door.  
Yamcha make an effort to open the door but was unsuccessful. "Bulma please open the door," No sound came from the room opposite him. "Can we please talk?" Still nothing. He tried yet again at the doorknob but it stayed immobile.

Bulma knew very well that if Yamcha wanted to, he could kick the door down in a matter of seconds. She didn't think he would, but was it worth the risk? Just when Bulma was about to cave in Yamcha began talking.

"If you don't want to talk can you please just listen?" Yamcha took a moment before continuing. "I'm sorry. I shouldn't have kissed you. I was stupid for thinking that you'd completely given up on him anyway." He paused to see if she wanted to add into the one-sided conversation. When that failed he continued. "I love you Bulma. I truly, honestly, full-heartedly love you. And I want you to be happy." Yamcha placed his forehead against the wood and began talking straight into the door. "Just so you know, I'm not going anywhere. My offer still stands. When you're ready, I'll be waiting. I'm never going to stop loving you Bulma Briefs. And I know you love me."

Yamcha pushed himself off of the door and walked back down the stairs leaving Bulma alone with her conflicting thoughts.

Was she ready to move on? It had only been roughly a month since she had left, and there wasn't one day that she didn't think about him. As much as she wanted to stand up and say that she had given up on Vegeta, she knew that she hadn't. She wasn't even sure if she ever could. She loved Vegeta.

She wasn't going to deny that. But as much as she loved him, she couldn't help but think about how much she pushed herself away from him because of his actions. If she went back to him, was that her fate? Loving him endlessly while constantly distancing herself? That wasn't love – that was submission.

She decided that for now she would stay away from everyone. She didn't want to be bothered by love and hate and confusion. She wanted to be happy, which was something that she hadn't been in a while.  
Bulma flopped back down on the bed with a sigh. She placed a hand on her stomach. "I'm sorry everyone. Especially you…my baby."

OOoooOOoooOOoooOOoooOO

Vegeta panted out of the gravity room after an all day training session. It was one of the better workouts he'd had in a while which was hard to believe considering he had just pushed 24 hours from barley an hour of sleep. But who was complaining?

Vegeta opened the door to the house and automatically headed straight to the kitchen for something to eat. He wasn't exactly sure when the last time he ate was so he knew that he probably should at least try and put something in his stomach. Vegeta barley felt hunger anymore, and the fact that he was actually remembering to eat was a feat all in itself.

After raiding the fridge for something edible, Vegeta began consuming the food on his plate without even bothering to sit down. He was half way done when he realized that he wasn't quite sure what it was he was eating. Foods didn't really hold distinct tastes anymore. But that wasn't the only thing that had changed. A lot of things had become distorted since the woman's departure.

Vegeta found that eating no longer appealed to him, sleep held no interest, and anything other then training only left room for thinking which was out of the question. Nothing made sense anymore in the Saiyan prince's mind.

For the first time in Vegeta's life he was fully experiencing the feeling of loneliness. Sure he had been alone many times before and it hadn't shaken him in the least. But this time…this time was different. This time around it was not himself who was causing the distance, but an outside force.

Someone other then himself had pulled their very existence out of his life, leaving him with a sense of lose. How in the world was that even possible? It wouldn't bother him if any other person left. So what made this woman so goddamn different? The answer was invisible to Vegeta, and there was no sign of it becoming any clearer. It was a hopeless cause. He had searched everywhere, and he had concluded that she was nowhere. This only frustrated him farther into insanity.

Vegeta slammed the empty plate down into the sink causing it to shatter. He ignored the broken glass shards and walked back outside into the dim sunlight.

The days were getting colder and rain had become a recent occurrence in the past few days. The air hung low and humid while the sun tried its hardest to leak through the cracks between the clouds.

Was this what his life was going to be from now on? Restless nights, stormy skies, and heart wrenching training. Vegeta sat on the ground and looked up at the sky. He had never before tried this but he remembered that the woman used to do it all the time. He even recalled what she had once told him.

'People say that love is like the sky. It's beautiful, limitless, bright, and filled with warmth. But they always forget to mention the other side. Just as the sky becomes dark and filled with rain and thunder, so does love. So yes, love it limitless, but it's not always blue skies and sunshine.'

At the time he hadn't understood and didn't even care what the woman had meant. Love was never going to concern him.

But now as he gazed up at the dark dreary sky, his heart feeling four times heavier then it ever should, he was pretty sure that he understood what she had meant.

AN: It's been a while since I've updated but school has been killing me. Summer is almost here and once that happens I'm going to write like there's no tomorrow, but for now I have to study for finals. Anyway I hope that you liked this chapter because so far I think it's my favorite one. But it doesn't really matter what I think. Please review and tell me your thoughts because those are the ones that truly matter.


End file.
